


[SB/SS][LV/LM] Satisfied 满足·相交的平行线 【狼斯，伏卢】

by fellowtraveller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: 留档多年前中学xxj时期写的东西。少数银青色的荆棘路上发布的存档-待房间回复宁静后，黑袍Slytherin站起身，举起魔杖念动咒语。壁炉熄灭，地窖一面石墙立刻幻化为一望无际的海面，浪花翻滚波动着，银练般的月光尽情挥洒，让一切线条都变得柔和。-难得写的一篇温馨甜向。





	[SB/SS][LV/LM] Satisfied 满足·相交的平行线 【狼斯，伏卢】

“在浪花冲打的海岸上，有间孤寂的小茅屋  
一望无际，辽阔无边，没有一棵树木  
只有那天空和大海，只有那峭壁和悬崖  
在这里，有着最大的幸福，因为有爱人同住  
茅屋里没有金和银，却有一对深爱的人  
时刻地相互凝视，他们多么情深  
这茅屋又小又破烂，伫立在岸上多孤单  
但里面有最大的幸福  
因为有爱人做伴。”  
\------[丹麦]Hans Christian Anderson（安徒生）

“Hey，Harry，Remus，Ron，Hermione，Minerva，哦，真高兴再见到你们。”Sirius Black大张双臂，嘴角咧到耳边，笑着拥抱校长室里每个人。昔日的the King of Gryffindor棕黑卷曲的头发已沾染灰白，眼角亦浅浅延伸出几条皱纹，但这只是为他增添成熟的味道-----因为他依然像从前那般英俊如油画，灰蓝双眸澄澈同清溪，笑容仍饱富感染与吸引力。

“看来这些年的云游生活让你很愉快，”Remus笑着看他的好友。  
Harry看上去乐不可支，肆意大笑着用力拥抱他的教父：“天，Sirius，十年啊，整整十年，我原以为或许再也看不到你了。”  
Sirius调皮地眨了下眼：“可别这么说，我不是一直有寄东西来吗？”

“咳，”Minerva McGonagall清咳了一声，待大家视线全转过来，校长室恢复宁静时严肃地说道，“那么，Sirius，想必你或许已听说过现在的情况了。Mr.Potter是黑魔法防御教授。”  
“哦，Harry，我就知道你办得到。”Sirius自豪地看了眼略微羞涩的教子。  
“Mrs.Granger Weasley是魔咒学教授。“  
Sirius笑着看向褐发女巫：“你一直是我见过最聪明的女巫，Hermione.”  
“Mr.Lupin是魔药学教授。”  
“魔药学？！”Sirius大叫着难以置信地看向始终温和微笑的好友，“那个，Remus，我知道你上学时各方面都很优秀……但，魔药学，你确定？那可是Snivellus曾碰过的东西---而且时间长得足够让其带上他的恶心。说道Snivellus，他没被关进Azkaban真是可惜，“Sirius无视来自女校长、好友、Hermione、甚至是教子的怒视，Ron仅微皱了下眉头，自顾自继续说着，”不知道他现在又在哪里研究邪恶魔药或黑魔法。不过无论怎样，真是高兴再也不用看到他。”

屋子里其余五人交换了下眼色，Minerva接着说道：而你，Mr.Sirius Black，”她指指桌上的文件，“自新学年起将担任Hogwarts变形学教授。请记得填写教学报告与备课。此外，Mrs.Hermione Granger Weasley是现Rewenclaw院长，Mr.Remus Lupin是现Hufflepuff院长，Mr.Harry Potter是现Slytherin院长---不用把眼睛瞪得那么大，不过没办法，Albus和分院帽都说Harry是现在Hogwarts教职员中唯一具有较多部分Slytherin资质本性的且我们也不大好完全违背Salazar Slytherin的遗训，而Mr.Naville Longbottom想把更多时间用于草药学研究---所以，你还将担任Gryffindor院长，这份工作于你再合适不过了，这十年间都是我们轮流代班的。”

“说到Albus，Headmaster他……呃，抱歉，我还是改不掉称呼。他在哪？”Sirius盯向空荡荡的画框里。  
Minerva笑了笑：“他总是这样，你又不是不知道。不过需要的时候，他绝对会出现的。”

Sirius露出怀疑的神色，但还是理解地点点头。

“Sirius，”Hermione站了起来，拉着Ron的手，“你很久没回来了，我们带你转转吧。Ron，”她看向丈夫，“Auror工作太忙，你也很久没好好看看学校了。”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
待校长室的客人全部离开后，墙上最后一个画框内出现了一双不停闪烁且锐利的蓝眼睛：“Minerva，不打算告诉他Severus的事？”

女校长无奈且疲惫地笑了笑：“我现在打算采用你的惯用方法，Albus，让他们自己处理一切吧。好坏与否，谁知道呢？生活总是在预料之外，不是么？”

蓝眼睛愉悦地闪烁着。  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“这幅画像一直是Hogwarts所有画像中我最爱的一个。”、“哦，看哪，早上好，Sir Nicolas.”、“哈，这地砖千年不变。不过我喜欢，人总是爱怀旧的。”……  
Sirius滔滔不绝、兴高采烈地沿着走廊走着，一路挥舞着手臂。

然后，他的笑容僵住了。

前方的走廊上站着一个熟悉的黑色身影，正背着手，沉默无言地看着中院，对周围一切恍然不觉，似乎已陷入某种思索或回忆。

“Snivellus！“身后五人还没来得及阻拦，Sirius便挥舞着拳头冲了过去，脸部表情愤怒到扭曲，“你怎么在这？！Azkaban才是适合你的地方。”

黑色身影像是受到某种惊吓，震动了一下，缓缓转过身来，平静注视着Sirius，一语不发。

“哈，不说话？让我看看你，”Sirius眯起眼睛，故意用极具侮辱性的目光扫视眼前的黑发男子，同时在心里默默点评：头发似乎稍清爽了点，但依然固执地紧贴脸侧，有四分之一已灰白。面色更加苍白，隐隐泛着青，下巴尖削，脸色不乏沧桑痕迹，但并不多皱纹，大概是因很少笑---甚至从未笑过的缘故，Sirius心想。罗马鼻仍旧突兀，双目如墨般深沉，下面有浓重的阴影，似乎很长时间未睡好觉。身体甚至比少年时期还要瘦峻，嘴唇紧抿。“恭喜，你还像从前一样---不，是加倍丑陋！”

“Severus现在是Hogwarts管理员。”匆忙赶上来的Remus尴尬地解释道。

“管理员？！”Sirius高声叫起来，脸上满是不可置信，“你怎么敢，你怎么有脸，Snivellus？Filch就是在那场战争中被Death Eater杀死的！你怎么好意思呆在他的位置上？哦，我忘记了，Voldemort的走狗是毫无廉耻的，不是吗？说话呀，说话！懦弱到跟我说话都不敢了吗？你这副贪生怕死、蝼蚁偷生般的样子让我想到我们的一个老同学，你知道是谁，对吧？你们本就相差无几，都是给Voldemort舔鞋的，终于沦落到一样了吗？你那些恶毒言语呢，嗯？鸡婆又敏感的内在消失了？”Sirius不受控制地不停叫着。

我当然没有蠢到因为攻击Hogwarts新教职员而失去工作，更不会不识趣到不珍惜McGonagall和Potter他们好不容易为我争取来的继续拥有魔杖的权利。Snape仅抿了抿唇。

事实上，他并不觉得生活有多大变化。

经过极其繁杂的档审批，他才得以继续在Hogwarts工作。即使不能任教---其实他并未奢望过，他也够满足感激的了，毕竟他原以为自己会被Voldemort或其它Death Eaters阿瓦达，或是直接被丢给Nagini或摄魂怪。更何况，Merlin慈善，他还可以继续使用魔法。还可以继续呆在地窖。

但，即使已赢得胜利，他亦未曾有解脱的感觉。他本以为一切足以赎罪，他用了大半生来拼命偿还年轻时犯下的罪，以及实现对Lily尸体的承诺。感谢Albus，无论怎样，是他在众人都不再相信自己时报以信任，给予他重生的机会。于是他原以为，战争便是一切的终结。

然而他发现自己错了。一朝成为食死徒你将永远是。双手已沾染鲜血，灵魂早被魔鬼烙印。战争结束的当天晚上，他梦见那些因为直接或间接原因被他杀死的人，他们全部站在冥河对岸，微笑着伸出手，对他说：“Welcome，brother.”（改自电影‘Troy’中Achilles的话）

这本就该是他做出的选择，且仅是换了条路，什么也改变不了。

即使已过了整整十年，学生和除原Hogwarts教职员以外的人，眼眸中对他的愤怒、鄙夷、轻蔑与不屑亦未消减半分。且应该还会持续更长时间---那场漫长的战争中失去的生命几乎无法估计。

至于他自己，仍然背负着所有，艰难又麻木地活着。  
哪怕看上去一切已改变，实际什么也没有发生变化。

“Sna、Pro、Mr.Snape，”Ron憋红了脸才说出现下正确的称呼，“为战争付出了很多，也帮助了很多。”学生时代的恐怖经历实在难以忘怀，他还是不能说得上喜欢Snape，但仍觉得Sirius的话有点过分了。

“付出？说明？”Sirius轻蔑带嘲讽地看了眼Snape，随即情绪被熟悉的愤怒取代，“所以Snivellus你以为这样就可以把自己洗干净了吗？你以为所有的事就可以被抹去，而你能摆脱是吗？那我告诉你，你的罪恶依然留在那里，不会、也不可能消失！赎罪？忏悔？你以为你是什么？像苦行僧般过上几十年就足以抵过所有那些生命吗？就算赔上性命又算什么？这本就应该是你所行之事，让自己灵魂免于彻底腐烂仅是你还尚存良知与理智的表现。你以为你就可以被原谅么？”

是。我曾天真奢望过。自私期盼过。  
错。我早已不再期待、也不认为自己可以被原谅。  
我仅一直做自己认为正确的事。  
犯罪时如此，赎罪时也如此。  
从未改变。

Snape维持面无表情。

Remus和harry互使了个眼色，一左一右架起不断狂吼“放开我”的Sirius.Ron走到Snape面前，紧张地咽了咽口水：“Professor、呃、Mr.Snape，那个，我们先走了。”随后Hermione走上来，报以明灿不失冷静的微笑：“祝一切平安，Sir，不介意的话有空我们会去拜访您。现在很抱歉，我们得带Sirius参观他的办公室。”  
Snape微微点点头，看着自己教过的两个学生。然后目送他们消失在走廊转角，自始至终一语不发。

阳光透过树叶缝隙在他身上留下驳杂光斑，并为其拖出瘦长影子。同样浓黑深沉，远处看去，甚至分不清哪一个是影子，哪一个是有生命的本体。  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“如各位所见，”Minerva严肃地缓缓扫视大厅里的学生，“新学年我们的教职员将发生变动，将由Professor Sirius Black，”她伸出一只手摆向Sirius的方向，后者起身，满面笑容，鞠了一躬，“担任变形学教授。与此同时，”她顿了一下，“将担任Gryffindor院长。”

Hogwarts大厅立即欢声雷动，传奇性的战争英雄归来，谁不为之激动呢？至少表面看起来是这样。

“此外，”Minerva举起双手示意大家安静，“此外，一切如旧。Professor Harry Potter为黑魔法防御教授及Slytherin院长，Professor Hermione Granger为魔咒学教授及Rawenclaw院长，Professor Remus Lupin为魔药学教授及Hufflepuff院长，Professor Naville Longbottom---他将在今晚赶回---为草药学教授……至于我，将继续担任Hogwarts校长一职，全心为学校服务。“  
Minerva脸上浮起不明显的微笑：“那么现在---”

礼堂大门被“砰“地一声撞开，两个三年级的男孩跌撞进来，后面跟着面无表情的黑发Slytherin.

女校长迅速从震惊中反应过来，抬高眼皮：“那么，Mr.Snape?”  
“Gryffindor的老习惯，”教师席上的Harry不好意思地挠挠头，然而Snape没有看他，“骑士公交车，迟到，Gryffindor的Mr.Aspire与Mr.Vestige.”（嗯，希冀与遗迹，两个炮灰打酱油的。）

Sirius从鼻子发出一声冷哼，站起身，走到Minerva身旁，用一种戏剧化的长腔开口：“我以为，Headmaster，身为Gryffindor院长，Gryffindor学生的事应交与我处理，而不是交给，”他以耐人寻味的目光看向Snape，“某个劣迹斑斑、早该下地狱---连下地狱都算便宜他的前Death Eater.”

礼堂里无数双眼里涌现出赞许与认同，从Gryffindor到Slytherin.  
Gryffindor、Hufflepuff、Rawenclaw都有太多人想杀Snape而后快，Slytherin们却不愿这样做---他们大部分更愿意先来上几十个钻心剐骨，紧接着虐打到筋骨折断，然后让他对画像、Azkaban或墓碑痛哭流涕地忏悔，最后碎尸万段。

“Professor Black！”Minerva发出警告。

而来不及了，Sirius已走到Snape前，轻蔑地扫视眼前的男人：“怎么，Snivellus，计划好在我上任第一天就来个下马威？”  
“我确定自己没有无聊至此。不过若你坚持认为，或许该感谢你学院的学生助我达成目标。”  
“你这个混账！”Sirius双目喷火，一拳把Snape打倒在地，后者鼻子与嘴巴同时流下鲜血，几处长桌响起女生的尖叫，Hermione他们已全部站了起来。

“Srius Black！”“Sirius---”“Padfoot”“Professor Black！”

Sirius充耳不闻，他揪住黑袍男人衣领，将其拽离地面：“Mad-eye、Pomona、Horace、Dean、Seamus、Fleur、Luna、Bill、Kingsley、Tonks、Filius、Aberforth…你到底知不知道！”

Snape平静注视失控的变形学教授：“告诉我你想听到的答案，Black.”

“我要你承认你是恶心邪恶的Death Eater，是血染无数的杀人犯，是该死的杂种，是给Voldemort舔鞋的婊子！”  
“那么是的，我是。满意了？需要我帮你再想点更具创造性及趣味性的形容词或名词么？”

出乎所有人意料，Sirius像是被什么击中，紧紧闭上了嘴，用一种极其复杂的目光看着Snape，缓缓、但不停地摇着头。随后他抓住对方衣领的手慢慢松开，喃喃自语：“混蛋……你这个混蛋……Severus Snape，你是个混蛋！”他突然再次不受控制地狂吼起来，紧接着颓然跌落，仿佛耗尽了所有气力。

Hogwarts管理员墨色的双眸流露出震惊，一切都超过了他的预期，他不知该如何面对。

Remus跑过来，但Sirius一把甩掉他想来搀扶的手，摇晃着支撑自己站了起来。Gryffindor院长理理衣服下摆，抬起头，脸上无一丝波澜：“所以，Snivellus，你打算如何处置他们？”  
“我认为决策权在Hogwarts校长。”前Death Eater苍白瘦削的脸上也同样无一丝波澜。

Minerva立刻反应过来：“Mr.Aspire与Mr.Vestige每人扣五十分，Gryffindor扣一百分，并在接下来的一个月内在Mr.Snape那做劳动服务。校级警告，再犯则开除学籍。”

Snape短促地点下头，转身离去。

“Severus，你应该去Poppy那处理下。”Remus叫道。  
Snape没有回头：“看好你的朋友，Professor Lupin.”走出门外。

Sirius则走回教师席，如果忽略他僵硬的动作及蹒跚的步子，的确可称得上气定神闲。Remus紧随其后，Harry他们也随之坐下。

Minerva看了眼保持微笑---虽然勉强得有些狰狞---的Sirius，叹口气转过头，清清喉咙：“那么现在，请享用晚餐吧。”

大厅陷入一片可怕的沉寂，不过没过多久，便是熟悉的要震塌屋顶的喧闹。  
\--------------------------------------------------  
地窖主人打开门，看到Aspire和Vestige后轻点头，侧身让开，然后他看见了……

“你来这里做什么，Black？”

“行了，收起你高傲的姿态，你以为还是以前么。”Sirius懒洋洋地从Snape身侧硬挤进去，“没什么，只是身为Gryffindor院长，我有义务保护自己学院的学生不受某只油腻老蝙蝠的伤害---虽然要忍受和你呆在同一间屋子里已是足够的折磨。”

Snape沉默，连Sirius预想中的冷哼轻嗤、假笑挑眉也没有，什么也没有，只是沉默。他面无表情合上门，指向墙角：“整理学生违规档案，十点准时回塔楼休息。”看也不看Sirius一眼，便走回书桌坐下，继续伏案工作。

在看着两个学生乖乖走到墙角开始整理工作后，Sirius环顾整个房间---昏暗、阴冷、潮湿，比起Azkaban的囚室似乎好不了多少。一侧立满样式单一、古板的书架，上头密密麻麻挤着各式书籍；一侧立着个简单的多层木架，上头放满长短不一的魔药瓶，里面流淌各色液体。书桌---准确地说是一块有四只脚的旧木板---下有一个小柜子，大概放着魔药器材之类。桌上摞起好几迭羊皮纸，Hogwarts管理员正坐在一个明显不舒适的硬背木椅上奋笔疾书着。除此外，只有一个不知多少年没清洗过的同房间主人一般沉默着的就壁炉，两个小木凳---正被两个小Gryffindor坐着，以及另一把同书桌后样式一样的木椅。

Sirius不禁撇撇嘴叫道：“Snivellus，就算Hogwarts给的工资不多，你也没必要过这种苦行僧式的生活吧？”随即哼了一声：“还是这样能让你良心且安，并天真以为可以补偿部分罪孽？”

Snape沉默，恍若无闻，继续工作，黑色略油腻、纠结在一起的发丝遮挡住他泛着不健康青色的、苍白的脸，中间掺杂浅浅灰白。

变形学教授也没有坚持下去，他对壁炉施了几个清洁咒，然后挥动魔杖点燃，温暖的橙赤色立即包围整个地窖，金黄的火苗不知疲倦地舞跃。Snape依然没有抬头，无任何反应，沉默着。

Sirius在硌得皮肤生疼的木椅上坐下，一声不吭地凝视灿然火焰，灰蓝色眼睛似乎浮晕着什么，又似乎仅是幻觉罢了。

房间陷入诡秘的寂静，空气压抑得令人窒息，只有笔尖与纸面的摩擦声，及火苗偶时发出的“劈啪”叫响。

但处于这种环境下的两个Hogwarts教职员，不知为何感到难得的轻松。  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius起身，带着两个小鬼离开。直到门被关上发出沉闷撞响，Snape都没有做除动笔以外的动作。

沉默着，只有沉默。  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
化兽师有点坐不下去了，今天是最好一天，而他每晚陪学生到这关禁闭已长达一个月，可Hogwarts前魔药教授除每次例行的一句分配任务外，全是沉默。

“也就是说，明天两个孩子和我就可以解脱，不用被迫和你呼吸同一块的空气了吧？”他试着找话题。

Snape轻点下头，一言不发，Sirius只能看到他乌黑夹灰的头顶。

后者终于被激怒，跳起来吼道：“够了！Snivellus，停止你的把戏！”身后传来书本掉落的声音，两个当事学生受到惊吓，手颤抖着。Snape仍然没有任何反应。Sirius颓败地叹口气，给学生们一个安抚的神色，再度坐下，同以往每一次一样，开始凝视耀眼璨然到令人不堪承受的火苗。  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
待房间回复宁静后，黑袍Slytherin站起身，举起魔杖念动咒语，壁炉熄灭，地窖一面石墙立刻幻化为一望无际的海面，浪花翻滚波动着，银练般的月光尽情挥洒，让一切线条都变得柔和。

远处似乎浮有一个小黑点，模糊勾勒出岛屿的轮廓，Slytherin席地而坐，石砖冰凉冷硬的质感让他安宁，长久凝视那个黑点，动也不动，墨色双眸深不可测。

门被“砰”地一声撞开，Slytherin震惊地转过头，化兽师不慌不忙地合上门，然后张大了嘴：“天、天哪，Snivellus，这咒语，天哪！”

Snape眼中闪过一丝愠怒，迅疾爬起身，一挥魔杖结束了大部分幻象，但保留淡淡月光。

“你还想要什么？Black.”

“没什么，”Sirius略带失望地坐到那把木椅上，“睡不着，而只有来打扰你能让我心安理得。”  
“我有什么理由必须忍受你的骚扰？”

“当然有余地。”Sirius双眼一亮，满怀笑意地站了起来，“和我决斗，你赢了我就走。”他跃跃欲试，一种久违的喜悦感与激情蔓延全身。  
但Snape仅坐回书桌后：“我没有兴趣玩这么幼稚的游戏。”

Sirius失落坐下，无法理解的惆然感逐渐滋生，他搓搓脸，手指不觉抚上眼角的皱纹。感触那几条深浅不一的沟壑，化兽师怔了下，随即望向Slytherin已渐斑白的黑发，失笑道：“Snivellus，我们都老了。”

“显而易见。”

Gryffindor给木椅施了个小变形咒，使之变成躺椅，舒展四肢，双手交迭枕于脑后，望着天花板中的某一点：“告诉我，你后悔过么？Snivellus.”

短暂的沉默。

“没有。”天鹅绒般低沉丝滑的熟悉嗓音，“且出于最基本的礼貌素养，与人交谈时你显然应该用别的称呼，如果Black家族或Hogwarts连这一点都没能成功教会你的话我真感到难过。”  
化兽师嗤笑一声：“那么，Snape.为什么？”

“Slytherin只忠于自己。”

“什么感觉？”  
“什么？”  
“加入Death Eaters、杀死第一个人、看到James和Lily的尸体、杀死Albus、还有活下来。”  
“荣耀、激动，恐惧、迷茫，痛苦、愤怒，绝望、悲哀。”  
“还差一个。”  
“我从来不知道你的算术那么好，Black.”  
“现在你知道了。”

又是一阵短暂的沉默。

“彷徨、麻木。”

“我也是。”

“什么？”Snape皱起眉头。  
“我知道和你的有很大不同，但如果要让我描述自己现在的感受，我也会用这两个词，”化兽师依然望着天花板的某个点，灰蓝双眸一眨不眨，“彷徨、麻木。”

Snape没有说话。

“Snape，”Sirius突然侧过身，让泛着银色光辉的大海融上墨般深沉的同伴，“你相信并行线会有相交的一天么？”

Slytherin挑起眉毛：“你怎么确定是并行线？”

这回轮到Gryffindor沉默。

“你知道为什么你成为Death Eater，做下那些事我比谁都愤怒么？”最后还是Sirius开了口。  
“Gryffindor自以为是的正义。”

Sirius轻轻摇摇头：“因为我最讨厌你，最恨你。Severus Snape.”

“你也是，Sirius Black.”

“所以我最不能原谅你。”  
“我并不需要你的原谅。任何人的原谅。”

化兽师没说话，再次平躺，注视天花板的某个点，开口，喃喃地像是在说给自己听：“如果我需要呢？”

“什么？”

“如果我需要自己原谅你呢？”

长久的、可怕的沉默。

Snape紧抿的唇终于松开：“Done is done.”（“事已至此”或“所做已做”，总之我实在无法用中文表达。）  
“But will do have not done.”（“但将行未行”）  
“On the great clock of time is but one word,now.”（“伟大的时钟上只有一个词---现在”，选自Shakespeare的话。）

Sirius笑了，他沉默地望了阵天花板，保持愉悦笑容：“周末打算干什么？”

“回蜘蛛尾巷。”

“陪自己的孔雀情人？”在收到魔药大师杀人瞪视后，Sirius不以为然地耸耸肩，“我听Moony说Malfoy住在那。”  
“只是因为他在英国已无处可去。”  
“魔法部仅查封了他在英国的财产，他大可以和妻儿一起去法国继续享受Malfoy式生活。”  
“他在这还有东西放不下。”  
“你么？”  
“停止你愚蠢的臆想！Black.”  
“我只是想不明白他还有什么继续滞留的理由。”Sirius坐起来，盘腿，“财产被查封，人脉基本断绝，Nacissa和小Malfoy也都走了。现在全英国能给他好脸色的除了你我想不到其它人。”

Snape没有回答，问道：“Black，前面是地狱，明知罪恶且不可饶恕，可你摆脱不掉，虽然永远不会跳下去，但会永远驻留在旁凝视。想抓住，却不愿、也永远不会深处是。缠绕其间，无法解脱，也不希求、甚至害怕解脱。但你不知道，不知道路将通往何处，自己又站在那条路上，你该怎么办？”

Sirius目瞪口呆地瞪着Slytherin，张了张嘴：“什么？Snape、你……”然后蓦地闭紧双唇与双眼，一段时间后缓缓睁开：“If you can’t avoid it,just enjoy it.”（“若无可避免，便享受吧“，改自Duras对QJ的忠告。）

“这也正是他的想法。“

化兽师躺下，笑了：“你、我，也一样。”

黑暗中只剩下两人平缓均匀的呼吸声。

“至少我们都活着。”他们同时想。  
\-------------------------------------------------  
走出壁炉的瞬间魔药大师就听到了震耳欲聋的Muggle音乐，他至今不明白自己的铂金老友何时爱上这种东西。

正极不优雅地盘腿蜷在客厅沙发的Lucius则抬起头，浅浅微笑了下：“回来了，Severus.”却没有任何关掉音乐或把音量调小的意思。

Snape坐到对面的沙发上，第一次细致打量起相识三十多年的好友：由于原本的铂金发色同白色相差无几，所以头发除了略干涩黯淡外并看不出来多大变化。眼角和嘴角延展出细纹，额头亦不能幸免。冰灰色双眸透出难以掩饰的疲惫，眼下有青黑色的明显凹陷。肤色苍白憔悴。

“怎么了？Severus.”察觉到老友目光，Lucius轻轻问道，却好像并不期待答案。  
Snape移开视线，召唤出一杯茶水，让自己陷入沙发。

Lucius没有追问下去，他让发丝倾泻在靠枕上，缩得更紧，茫然望着前方虚无的空气。  
Muggle音乐回绕于房中，凝结每一片空气。

“When he calls to me,I am ready  
（当他召唤，我已准备好）  
I’ll wash his feet with my hairs if he needs  
（若他需要，我会用头发为他沐足）  
Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
（原谅他的谎言）  
Even after three times,he betrays me  
(纵然被他再三背叛)  
……  
I’ll bring him down,bring him down  
(我会将他征服)  
……  
I’m just a holy fool,oh baby it’s so cruel  
（我仅是个作孽的傻瓜，哦，他如此残忍，一切过于冷酷）  
But I’m still in love with…  
（我不能如此纯粹爱上一个人）  
……  
I’ve learned love is like a brick,you can  
（我知爱如砖，你可以用它）  
Build a house or sink a dead body  
（建座房或葬具尸）  
……  
In the most biblical sense  
（就《圣经》之意义）  
I am beyond repentance  
（我无药可救，罪无可赦）  
……  
I wanna love you  
（我盼爱你）  
But something’s pulling me away from you  
（但某些东西将我们分离）  
Jesus is my virtue  
（耶稣是我美善的主）  
And…is the demon I cling to  
I cling to  
（但……是我永臣服执着的梦魇）  
……”  
（选自Lady Gaga的‘Judas’，歌词是按我自己理解翻的，有出入请无视。）

Lucius偏偏头，突然笑了起来：“你知道我最后悔什么吗？”

Snape没说话，沉默地看着失控的老友。

“我没吻过他，一次也没有。”

Malfoy前族长的笑声趋近凌厉，他大口喘着气，疯狂地笑着，直至泪水从已染沧桑的脸上淌过。  
Lucius沉寂下来，剧烈颤抖着，泪水不受控制肆意横流。

“他死了。Severus.”  
“他死了。Lucius.”  
“可他答应过不会死的。”  
“他死了。Lucius.”

铂金长发主人又开始低笑起来，只是发出的声音，更像哭泣。  
“而且还是我们亲手谱写了他的死亡，不是么？”  
“这是你选择的，Lucius.想想Nacissa和Draco.”

Lucius抬起头，茫然地盯住天花板，灰色眼眸几乎被夺走所有光彩：“你知道么，Severus，我以为他死了我不会有任何感觉。我以为这么多年来我已经没有心了。”  
“可是，不知为什么，”他左手死揪住胸口，力度之大足以把衣料撕碎，狠狠揉皱，“这里竟然会痛，是真的在痛，好痛，一直在痛。”

“Lucius---”

“他现在看到我又会说什么呢？我的样子比当年从Azkaban出来时还要糟。嫌弃我？不，不会是他，不能是他，我不允许他嫌弃我，怎么可以是他。”

“Lucius---”

“我甚至都不敢死。我不知道要怎么面对他，他又会怎么说呢？‘你的懦弱一点没变，Lucius，令我失望.’看，我完全想象得出来。有时我觉得，他或许又会莫名复活，然后因为我的背叛给我‘钻心剐骨’，可是我愿意。Severus，我知道这很变态，但我愿意不惜代价让他再次对我‘钻心剐骨’。”

“Lucius，你听我说---”

“他不需要。Severus，他不需要。”灰眸望进黑眸，毫无生气，“他只需要忠诚的仆人，不需要所谓的爱人。我也原以为自己不需要。”Lucius眨动睫毛，几滴泪滚落，“可无论到底需不需要，我们都不会对对方伸出手。永远也不会。”

“Potter说，他化为灰烬、散作尘埃时，发出的最后一个音节是‘Lu’.”

Lucius低下头，肩膀颤动，沉默着。

“无论是the Dark Lord还是Malfoy族长，都是没有爱也不应该有爱的。Merlin早已剥夺这奢侈的权利。”他最后说。

“Lu---”

“Severus，”灰眸再次对上黑眸，“你相信并行线会有相交的一天么？”

Snape一怔，瞬间想起另一双灰蓝双眸，嘴唇情不自禁开合：“你怎么确定是并行线？”

Lucius愣了下，然后笑了起来：“你总是最有悟性的一个。”顿了一下，勾起戏谑的假笑，“也是最不肯放过自己的一个。”  
“我还以为你在说你自己。”

“或许吧，我总是蒙住眼睛，欺骗自己这样便会好的。”Lucius站起身，关掉音响，拉平朴素的银色睡衣，“现在告诉我，晚餐想吃什么？Severus.他的话，一般会选择白酱海鲜意大利面。”

Snape勾起嘴角，的确，除了Voldemort和自己，大概不会有人相信Lucius Malfoy竟是个厨艺高手。  
或许比Voldemort和Dumbledore跳贴面舞还可怕。

他笑了。  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
“Sirius？“Remus担忧地试探询问好友，后者已经灌下第三杯威士忌。

“Monny，”变形学教授注视杯中消融部分的圆冰，金赤色的酒液于晶莹冰面上流光溢彩，“你猜他和那只铂金孔雀正在干什么？”  
Remus愣了下，然后露出恶作剧般的笑容：“Severus和Malfoy？”

“接吻？拥抱？活塞运动？互相为对方口交？或者Death Eaters的口味比较独特，他们正在SM中高潮。管它是什么……Fuck！Fuck！（……这个我就不翻译了）”他再次狠狠灌下一大口酒。  
魔药教授笑出声来，抢下Sirius手中的酒杯，“第一，”他竖起一根手指，“是‘前’Death Eater，他们两个都是。第二，”他竖起第二根手指，忍不住笑得更开，“就算你说的是对的，好像也不关你的事吧。”

Sirius一把抢回辈子：“是！不关我事！Snape他妈的和谁上床根本不管我事！Bugger！（……这里翻成“混蛋”）”他把酒杯砸向对面的墙壁，酒液四溅，伏在四碎的玻璃上兀自闪烁，圆冰滚落到墙角。Sirius把头埋入手掌，手指插入前发，摇晃着，“哦，天，Moony，天，我不知道自己究竟怎么了！”

“Keep your hair on（冷静），Sirius.像Severus，he always keeps a stiff upper lip（把情绪控制/隐藏得很好）.”Remus硬收起笑容，装成严肃的样子，但嘴角仍不由勾起，“如果你执意要追他的话。”

Sirius睁大眼睛，瞪着掩饰不住笑意的好友。过了一会儿，颓败地将头垂下：“我想我最好去趟St. Mongo.”  
“如果检验结果是正常呢？”  
“……会不会是Snivellus为了耍我给我下了迷情剂什么的---”  
“Severus没那么无聊。而且我敢保证，”Remus抬高眼皮，“若他得知此事，他更会认为你在耍他。”接着低笑出声，摇摇头，“或许我还是帮凶。”

Black家长子紧张地舔舔下唇：“Moony，你该不会……”  
“哦，当然不。毕竟，”Remus戏谑地看了眼好友，“告白这种事，应该留给当事人享受，不是吗？”

Sirius瞪了他一眼，然后眉头又微蹙起：“但……Malfoy……”  
“Severus是怎么说的？”  
“什么？”Sirius一时没反应过来。  
“他和Malfoy的关系。”Remus忽然觉得忍笑是天下最难的事。  
“呃……他说他和那只孔雀只是……朋友。”变形学教授吞吐着，紧接着提高音量，“可是他们Slytherin---”

“那么，你就应该做爱一个人最先做的事。”Remus打断对方，为自己竟成为曾经的the King of Gryffindor情感顾问一事苦笑着摇摇头，“信任对方。”

“信任……Snivellus?”  
“Padfoot！”  
“好吧……但你的意思是、信任Severus Snape？信任一个Slytherin？”Sirius露出不可置信的表情。

“嗯，是啊。你要信任的还是一个前Death Eater，曾让学生吓破胆的魔药教授，杀人凶手，亲手结果了当代最伟大的白巫师、又曾真心实意拜伏在当代最伟大的黑巫师脚下---或许已不算当代了，但你明白我的意思。James和Lily的死他至少有一半责任，还是油腻刻薄偏心阴沉的Slytherin老蝙蝠。”

Sirius把眼睛睁得更大，惊愕地看向好友。

“但是，”Remus忍不住再次笑出声，“他还是Albus最信任的人，当代最伟大的魔药大师，或许还是现在最强大的黑巫师，凤凰社最重要的间谍，守护了你教子半生的人。当然，最不可忘记的，你的暗恋对象---梦中情人。”

Black家长子差点咬到自己舌头：“Sirius Black……暗恋对象……梦中情人……哦，天，天哪……Severus Snape……Merlin，杀了我吧！”他再度把头埋入手掌。  
Remus戏谑地挑挑眉：“所以，无论Azkaban还是Voldemort都不能让你失去生的信念，而你自己对Severus的情感成功做到了这一点？”

“问题是、Moony、天！”Sirius突然激动站起，狂躁地来回走动，“我完全不明白……要知道我已经不再是按荷尔蒙行事---如果这样反而更好---的年纪了。看看吧，我们十一岁认识，针锋相对了七年，然后他成为Death Eater---和Regulus的选择一样，我也很快进了Azkaban。接着，我们……哦，一起在凤凰社共事的经历我想你一定印象深刻……现在，我云游十年回来，陪自己的两个学生在他的地窖关了一个月禁闭，且只有第一天和最后一天有交流……天！Merlin的丝袜！”

“其实我很不明白，”Remus手指抚上嘴唇，露出思考的神色，“为什么你刚开始见到Severus时态度那么激烈？似乎……还无法原谅？毕竟……已经十年了。”  
“因为我最恨他。”Sirius立刻回答，头也不抬。

“所以你更不能容忍他的堕落与罪恶？”

“……什么意思？”  
“其实，Sirius，我认为你从十一岁开始的行为就很符合暗恋Severus.”  
“Moony！”  
“从小开始，你一见到Severus就会失去所有理智。”  
“……”

“接受，Sirius，接受他的一切。在乎，但包容。完整的Severus Snape.好与坏，都是属于他的一部分，属于你爱的一部分。”

Remus再次觉得当Sirius Black情感顾问这事太扯了。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Snape沉默地看着已经在椅子上不安地扭动了一个多小时的Gryffindor，对方扭绞十指，欲言又止，嘴巴开合，又马上猛地紧紧闭上，重复。

Hogwarts变形学教授直直闯入地窖，在无视曾经Slytherin蛇王的杀人目光后不客气地坐到那张木椅上，就开始上述状态。

“Black，我想无论出于礼貌或别的什么，我的耐心已经够多了。”丝滑低沉的嗓音在静谧得诡异的房间中回绕。  
“呃，嗯。”Sirius张了张嘴，却跟适才一般立刻合上，微低下头。  
“所以你试图通过实际行动告诉我，”Slytherin挑起一边眉毛，周围皮肤延展出细纹，“Potter---你的教子天才的语言系统终于成功让你享受了部分天赋吗？”

他在脑海中一遍遍分析过滤各种理由，但依然不清楚对方的目的。

Sirius没说话。

“到底有什么事？Black，吞吐和忸怩不是你的作风。”

“嗯，”Sirius仿佛下了很大决心，“……我想学习制作点魔药。”  
“需要我提醒的话，Lupin才是现Hogwarts魔药教授。”  
“Remus很忙……呃。”Sirius有些恼怒，为何对面这个人总是能让连面对Voldemort都面不改色的他舌头打结。  
“这么说你认为我整天无所事事？”没有威胁，没有嘲讽，没有愤怒，Snape平淡地道。

“算了算了！”Sirius放弃一般站起来，破罐破摔地摊开双手，“愿意，或是不愿意，你选一个吧！”

Slytherin沉默，墨石般的双眸静静注视正孩子气地看向天花板、避开他目光的Gryffindor.浅色嘴角上勾，最终笑了出来。  
化兽师因突来的声响低下头，表情凝固住，双眼圆瞪，他有多久没看到这个Slytherin笑了呢，他记不得自己是否看过Slytherin笑，不过或许后者也不记得了。

Sirius的目光实在太难令人忽视，Snape很快收敛笑容，又久久静静注视对方，静到空气凝结，久到化兽师以为自己要窒息而死。

“十点半以后，十二点之前。我要夜巡，且隔天需正常工作。”

变形学教授怔了一会儿，然后毫不介意地让眼角的鱼尾纹更加明显，双唇咧大，露出大大的、甚至傻气的笑容，标准Sirius Black式笑容。  
\----------------------------------------------  
化兽师以极不文雅姿势蹦跳离开后，Snape再次变幻出那片海域，咸腥的海风让他半灰白的头发有些散乱。

他突然有点后悔适才的选择。

未曾期待，就不会失望；未曾得到，就不会失去；没有希冀，就没有惆怅。

这本应是他幼时起就懂得的道理，但他失控了好几次。

“爱就是赋予别人杀死你的权力。”他想起曾在一本Muggle读物上看到的话。（原话出自Marilyn Monroe.）  
他已经把大半生浸入上一次尝试带来的巨大痛苦中了。

或许称不上爱，连喜欢都算不上。一个月的禁闭和一次聊天罢了。

他当然不可能忘记之前的几十年他们的关系如何。  
Voldemort和Dumbledore或Harry Potter的关系都似不曾那么剑拔弩张，激烈覆刺。极致的厌恶与仇恨，极致到两人都不明白为什么。

“你以为你可以被原谅么？”

是啊，丑陋不会消失，他根本拜托不掉，甚至融身其中。那些事情依然清晰，清晰到他想不起，又无时不刻想着。忏悔？赎罪？宽恕？可是有些事情，注定无法因忏悔消除；有些事情，注定不会为赎罪逝亡；有些事情，注定不能得到宽恕。

“如果我需要自己原谅你呢？”

虽然很不愿承认，但他也的确需要，需要一个人的认可、信任，甚至幻象般的原谅。  
他已失去的太多，不能再失去了；他已承受的太多，不能再承受了；他感到自己很累了，从七岁父亲拿酒瓶砸向他的那刻就这么觉得，太累了，疲惫不堪。

“我们属于地狱。”  
“如果地狱不存在呢？如果地狱不要我们呢？想过呢？”  
“但真的有地狱，无论我们前往何地都身处其中。”  
（选自‘Interview with the Vampire’中Lestat和Louis的对话。）

脑中没来由地飘过被Lucius硬拉着陪看的一部Muggle电影的对话。

想到老友，Snape不由苦笑一笑。

Lucius变了很多，真的很多。他灵魂的一部分似乎随着那个人的死亡逝去了。一如曾经的自己。无论表面怎样的Slytherin，偏执专一起来都是极其可怕的。

谁能想到Lucius Malfoy会迷上Muggle的东西，任容颜憔悴不再加以修饰？

谁能相信被公认无爱的the Dark Lord在最后一刻，被说成天性凉薄的唇中吐出的竟是别人的名字？

又有谁能想到并相信……Sirius Black与Severus Snape会开始如此的相处模式。

“混蛋……你这个混蛋……”

他想到化兽师的颓然倒下，不完全明白，却又像都明白，只是逃避。

那就再试一次吧。他对自己说。

“或许愚蠢有另层含义。”他望着远处海面上的岛屿，喃喃说道。

耳边响起Albus的话：“生活总是在预料之外。”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
地窖中一切物事被火光染上金红的温暖，浅辉映照下，两个人影晃动着。一个头发褐而卷，一个头发黑而直，现在均不约而同浮沾白斑。一双眸子灰蓝，一双眸子黑亮，现在均不约而同浮现淡淡笑意。岁月的痕迹同时在两人脸上攀爬，一刀刀划刻，不过双方都不大在意。

只有坩埚中液体的翻滚声，银质小刀切割药材的摩擦声，玻璃器具清脆的碰撞声。两人心照不宣，不发一语，默契得如同合作了几十年。

又一个多月过去，夜夜如此，平淡但安宁，于两人都无比奢侈的安宁。

Sirius把一个小玻璃瓶递过去，看魔药大师像雕琢最珍贵的艺术品一般将紫蓝色药剂一丝不苟地缓缓倒入。

他禁不住仔细端详起对方的五官，肤色不再透着青白，但脸型依然消瘦，双眸如同玛瑙流转晶亮，认真而专注，长长的睫毛微微颤动，眉间有道深深的沟壑，像是记录了前Death Eater之前全部的痛苦。他不由看痴了。

Snape将药瓶整齐地摆放到旁边的架子上，骨节分明的手修长苍白。然后他转头对上化兽师的目光，“Bla---”声音被卡出了，那目光里的炙热似乎要燃烧起来，将魔药大师定在那里。  
接着Sirius神使鬼差地伸出一只手，覆在对方略显冰冷的手上。  
“Black……”Snape艰难地挤出声音，干涩沙哑，他没有推拒或躲避。

Sirius直直看着Slytherin的墨色双眸，里面的情绪复杂且深不可测。他头往前倾，另一只手轻轻抚上Slytherin瘦削平直的背。黑眸闪动一瞬莫名的光，紧接着缓缓闭上。

Sirius轻柔地用唇瓣细细厮摩对方半龟裂但难以置信柔软、有弹性的双唇、然后试探地吐出舌尖，逐一舔舐润湿Snape因干冷而裂开的细口，愈加自然大胆，继续往前探索。柔滑灵活的舌头缓缓刷过紧绷的两排贝齿，在看似无意刷过牙龈后，怀中身体终于有点放松，甚至微张口迎合。  
化兽师顺利地长驱直入对方口腔，唤起并纠缠更为柔滑、生涩的同伴，占领夺取Snape的每丝味道，双方津液互相交融流转。两人都重重喘息着，回应压抑呻吟的是壁炉中些微的爆裂声。  
Sirius挺起下身，用已坚硬的欲望摩擦同样火热的同伴，匀速抚摩Snape后背的手慢慢绕到前面，缓缓向下……

Snape猛地一把推开他，手指紧扣桌沿，极力克制，用力到发白，一向苍白的脸上难得浮起淡淡红晕，肩膀耸动，喘息，并试图找回正常呼吸。  
从惊愕中恢复过来的化兽师瞪大眼，略沧桑但仍无比英俊的脸涨得通红，大幅度挥舞手臂，叫道：“嘿！到底又怎么了！”

Slytherin沉默了一会儿，在完全平复下呼吸后缓缓张口：“这不应该是我们的关系，Black.”

他知道自己在逃避。但是没办法，他太怕再次失望，再把自己拉入一方名为痛苦与羞辱的沼泽。

“我们都早已过了四处乱散荷尔蒙的年纪---何况似乎只有你才曾有这种状态。”他又补充道。

“哦，天！天！”Sirius一手扶住前额，一副无可奈何的表情，“你非要我说出来吗---”  
“我想今天就到此为止，你改回寝室了。”Snape毫不留情地打断，他不确定自己在听了接下来的话后还能否保持清醒思维。

Sirius像要争辩反驳，最终张了张口，道：“那么……圣诞节，我家？”声音热情诚挚，带着无法掩饰的忐忑。

Snape再度沉默一会儿。

“不。”短促简洁，而坚定有力。

“为什么？！”Sirius看上去要愤怒般狂吼。

“我不可能留Lucius一人在蜘蛛尾巷等钟声敲响。”  
“啊哈，Lucius，对吧，Lucius！你叫我Black！”  
“第一，我认为我们之间还未友好到互称教名。第二，同样，你叫我Snape，叫Lupin‘Remus’.停止无理取闹，Black.回去睡觉。”Snape下颚略微紧绷，他觉得自己现在像个咄咄逼人的怨妇。

“如果你和我一起的话。”话一出口，化兽师立刻反应过来刚才下意识脱口而出的话是什么，脸颊微热，并尴尬且些许愉悦地看到Hogwarts管理员苍白脸上好不容易消下的红晕再度浮现。

地窖再次陷入诡异的静谧，连壁炉中的火焰都知趣地隐起所有声响。

“Black.”Snape声音干涩发紧，表情有点扭曲，“离开这里，回你的地方，现在。”

Sirius愣了下，感知到昔日蛇王要冻死人的低气压后，识时务地默默转身，却终在手握在门把手上时忍不住回头：“孔雀情人的地位那么不可撼动么？”

Slytheirn的脸立刻阴沉下来，变得铁青：“如果你硬要这么认为的话。”不知为何，他现在对对方的不信任感到出奇愤怒。

“我当然也想相信你！”Gryffindor大叫起来，“可是……你叫我怎么办？无论何时，你第一考虑的都是他，Lucius Malfoy！周末想约你，你说你放心不下他。圣诞想邀你，你又说没办法让他一人迎接新年。他还住在你家里！换成是你你会怎么想！”

“我认为你还没有权力对我的生活说三道四。”Slytherin的眼神已冷得不能更冷了。他感觉无名怒火正燃烧着他，叫嚣着要吞噬每一丝理智。他不想解释，也觉得没什么可解释的。“一切，我的一切，都与你无关！”低吼道。

Gryffindor脸上的表情空白了一瞬，随即是更大声的怒吼：“是！不关我事！你的生活、你他妈的和谁上床或爱谁都天杀的不关我事！”

地窖大门被狠狠甩上，发出沉闷但激烈的撞响。

火光耀映下的Slytherin静默有如雕塑。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“在走廊使用魔法，Gryffindor扣二十分，一周禁闭，Mr.Vestige.”Snape无视灰绿色眼中熊熊燃烧的怒火与不甘。  
“那只是个小治疗咒，Mr.Snape！因为我不小心滑倒被刮伤了！”回应的是另一双同样燃烧愤怒的浅褐色眼睛。  
“但依然改变不了违反校规的事实，Mr.Aspire.”Hogwarts管理员不为所动，他卷曲嘴角，“且，受伤的最佳举动是去医疗翼而不是解释同学生涩的咒语。还是，你们认为两个二年级的学生优秀到足以无视校规或超过Madame Pomfrey？”

自己本来就是个混蛋，更何况Snape此时还有真切的愤怒---这两个白痴小鬼难得不知道治疗魔咒是极易出现偏差导致不必要的意外的么！

走廊上的人越聚越多，Snape被无数杀人般的目光包围，从Gryffindor到Slytherin.

“至少优秀到胜过某个肮脏的前Death Eater.”年长英俊的Gryffindor院长推开人群，语气懒洋洋的，旁边跟着一脸错愕的碧眼Slytherin院长.

Snape沉默地看着眼下阴影浓重，明显掩饰不住消瘦憔悴的Sirius，没有回话。

“毕竟，”化兽师的目光化作闪着寒光的飞刀，“一起给蛇脸怪物舔鞋的同伴才是他永远的爱，不是吗？”  
“Sirius！”Harry虽然不明所以，但至少听出了这句话的意思。  
Sirius无视教子的警告：“啧啧，我真是不明白，你有什么资格继续留在Hogwarts.”

他知道自己在伤害对方，可是控制不住。他也知道现在这些话大半是口是心非，但他还是选择开口。

周围投来数道赞同的目光。

“你们都没有课吗？！”Harry环视众人，表情严厉，“全部回教室去！”他又看向两个当事Gryffindor，“你们两个也是。”  
待人群散去后黑魔法防御教授担忧地转向教父及曾经的魔药教授，他不明白近来关系明显---虽然莫名其妙---缓和不少的两人又怎么了。（救世主向来情商跟教授一样是负数……）

“如果有意见，请去向Minerva投诉。“Snape平板地接道。

Harry镇定地给扑上去的教父施了个“通通石化”。

白痴！我是想吻他！Sirius在心中骂道。

Snape顿了顿，淡定地向Harry轻点下头致意，转身离去  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sirius？”Ron不解且担心地看着从晚餐开始就阴着脸不停灌酒的变形学教授。

Remus看了眼生闷气的老友，忍不住莞尔：“没事。我们要体力深陷热恋的人难免的敏感失落。”同时无视后者的杀人目光。

“热恋？！”Harry和Ron一齐叫出声来。

Hermione大概悟到了什么，她镇定地喝了一小口红酒：“可毕竟，今晚是圣诞夜啊，Sirius.”

正因为这样，我才更高兴不起来！某人腹诽。

“想做就做吧。”众人齐齐看向中间座椅摆着的画像中从头至尾一直埋头往嘴里塞糖的白胡子老人，“不要让自己后悔。”湛蓝且蕴含笑意的锐利双眼闪烁着，直视灰蓝色的同伴，“你们都不再年轻了，没多少时间可供选择或浪费。”

“相信我，”Albus剥开彩色糖纸，眼皮微抬：“生活总是在意料之外。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Severus，开饭了。“Lucius系着米色围裙走了出来，望向自回家后一直阴着脸的黑眸老友。  
“嗯。“Snape短促地点下头，站起身。

“砰砰砰---”急迫的敲门声传来，Lucius和Snape对望一眼，同时看见对方的惊异后Lucius解下围裙，冰灰色的眼睛微眯：“能解开你的防护咒语，是个强大的巫师。聪明但有些急躁冒失，若毕业于Hogwarts应是个Gryffindor.”

Snape不置可否，Lucius也明白心思缜密的老友早考虑到这些，除此外，魔药大师隐约可猜出来人是谁。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Black，你又想干什么？！”Snape对杵在门口的卷发英俊男人低吼，Lucius眼中闪过一丝诧异，不过立刻平复波澜。

“呃……”化兽师有点错愕于门这么早就被突然打开，然后侧头看到美貌未全失却但仍憔悴苍老许多的前Malfoy家主，张大了嘴：“你、你是……”

Lucius面无表情，淡然地一挑眉：“Lucius Malfoy，看来你的记忆力达到像智商一样的可喜水平了。Sirius Black.”

Sirius愣了一瞬，然后双目喷出怒火：“很好，至少我可以确定你就是那只惹人生厌的孔雀。不，看看你现在的样子，”化兽师上下打量Lucius，发现他和Snape同穿着睡衣后狠皱了下眉头，嘴角上扬显出不屑，“草鸡或许更合适？肾功能不好的话就不应纵欲过度。”吐出最后几个字时他几乎要咬碎牙齿。

Lucius没有动怒，似笑非笑地看了眼脸色更难看的老友：“看了，我们的老同学对我们之间的关系有一点误解，Severus.”

谁允许你那么叫他的！Sirius在心中大吼。

“滚回你的狗窝！Black！”Snape再次低吼。  
“方便你和这只孔雀缠绵是吗？”Sirius不甘示弱。

“好了好了，”银发主人无奈地扶扶额，看向化兽师，“不介意的话，进来一同享用晚餐吧。”  
“Lucius！”

谁允许你这么被他叫的！小白化的Sirius再度在心中大吼。

“今晚是圣诞夜，Severus.我们没必要因为一个Gryffindor破坏心情。”Lucius甩动下干枯毛燥不少的银色长发，“何况晚餐我做了很久。”

化兽师以为自己出现了幻听，伸出手颤抖指向Malfoy前族长：“你、你……Malfoy、Lucius Malfoy……做、做饭？！”

Lucius不满地一耸肩：“还是你的听力系统也不听使唤了？Black.”随后转身走进里屋，“我第一次知道你们俩有在门口吹冷风的癖好。”

“天、天啊……”化兽师仍合不拢嘴，“Merlin，现在如果告诉我Albus正和Voldemort跳贴面舞我都信。”

Snape轻蔑地撇撇嘴角，在转身背对Gryffindor后愉悦上扬。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
晚餐进行的很安静，安静到诡异。间或夹杂几声Sirius对菜品心不甘情不愿却真诚的赞美。对于老友同关系不怎么好的老同学间难以令人忽略的化学反应及两人同时散发出的低气压，银发Malfoy前家主显得极为淡然，最后甚至举杯：“Merry Christmas（圣诞快乐）.Severus，and，Black.”冰灰色眸子泛着浅浅笑意。

黑眸主人扯动嘴角，勉强勾出一点弧度，举杯：“Merry Christmas，Lucius.”

灰蓝眸主人同样举杯，只盯着银发主人，绽出大大的、但颇为生硬的笑容：“Merry Christmas，Malfoy.不得不说，你的厨艺令人惊叹。”

随即两人又再度低头瞪着盘中菜肴，闷声苦吃。

Lucius仅耸耸肩，扬起一丝假笑：“谢谢，Black.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
在三人齐动手，用Muggle方式收拾整理好一切后，Lucius打开音响，把消瘦的身体蜷进沙发。

Sirius尴尬而迷惑地随Snape坐下，银发Malfoy前族长头也不抬，任发丝四散于枕套，冰灰色双眸空洞地注视空气中的某一点。

震耳欲聋的Muggle音乐环绕整栋房子。

“Caught in a bad romance  
（沉迷于邪恶传奇，堕落浪漫）  
……  
I want your ugly  
（我醉溺于你的丑陋）  
I want your disease  
（我醉溺于你的病态）  
I want your everything  
（我沉迷于你的一切）  
……  
The touch of your healing  
（你治愈性的抚摸）  
I want your leather dirty in the scene  
（我醉溺于剧幕中你抽搐肮脏的吻）  
……  
You know that I want you  
（你明白我想要你）  
And you know that I need you  
（你清楚我需要你）  
I want it bad,bad and bad  
（我愿其更加肮脏堕落，无可救赎）  
……  
You and me put on a bad romance  
（你我正上演织就那邪恶传奇，黑色罗曼史）  
……  
All your love is revenge  
（你的爱是复仇）  
……  
I want your horror  
（我醉溺于你的战栗）  
I want your design  
（我醉溺于你的阴谋）  
‘Cause you’re a criminal  
（只因你为罪孽）  
As long as your mine  
（与我属于你的时日一般长久）  
……  
I want your psycho  
（我醉溺于你的变态）  
You’re burning this stick  
（枯木因你而燃）  
Want you in my room  
（醉溺于囚于我牢室中的你）  
……  
I don’t wanna be friends  
（我不想成为你的同伴）  
Said I want your love  
（我要占有你的爱）  
……  
‘Cause I am a free-bitch,baby  
（只因我是个放肆的婊子，亲爱的）  
……

（选自Lady Gaga的‘Bad Romance’，歌词按自己理解翻的，有出入无视）

Sirius错愕地望向Snape，后者略无奈地摊了下手，使个眼色，站起身上楼朝自己卧室走去。

化兽师看了眼显然没有理人意思的Lucius，紧跟而去。  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“Malfoy他……”卧室门一关上Sirius就控制不住语无伦次起来，“天……做饭、Muggle洗刷方式……Muggle音乐？！Merlin的丝袜……那真的是Lucius Malfoy？”

Snape墨色双眸深不可测，没有回答，抱手：“是什么让你在圣诞夜不顾寒风打扰我的安宁，Black？”

Muggle音乐透过卧室门遥遥传来。

“We touch I feel a rush  
（当我们互相接触我感觉像一次冲击）  
We clutched and it isn’t much？  
（我们企图控制但这远远不够）  
But it’s enough to make we wonder what’s in store for us.  
（可这足以让我们思考并憧憬，前方的路上等待我们的是什么）  
……”

“Well，”Sirius绞紧十指，然后松开，让洒满银辉的大海完全融上墨般浓重的另一片，“我想你了。”不理会Slytherin的杀人目光，顿了顿，“我想或许我们可以尝试，成为……恋人？Severus.”  
被称作Severus的男人沉默了很久，缓缓开口：“我没有力量再尝试了。这种虚幻的东西。曾经我试过一次，但结果是---”

“你被弄得伤痕累累。”化兽师平静接口。

“……  
And love is evil.Spell it backwards-I’ll show you.  
（爱是魔鬼，是邪恶。将其反写，我会向你展示。PS：love-evol-evil）  
……”

“Well，你知道么，”Sirius低头轻叹一口气，移开视线，又立刻再次对上，“我原以为我不会原谅你，因为我愤怒，我愤怒你的自甘堕落，我愤怒你被虚荣与力量冲昏头脑，我愤怒你明知选择的是通往地狱的不归路仍该死的义无反顾。我前所未有的愤怒，因为……我愤怒……你离我愈行愈远。”

Severus沉默，眼神复杂，闪动莫名的光。

“……  
When I’m with you I get the shakes  
（与你同处，我会紧张得发抖）  
My body aches when I ain’t  
（离开你后我无所适从）  
With you I have zero strength  
（与你相处我力不从心）  
There’s no limit on how far I would go  
（无人告诉我爱你的限度）  
No boundaries no lenghths  
（该多深又有多久）  
…….”  
“曾经，”化兽师继续，“我疯狂地想亲手杀死你，我不想看到你在荆棘路上多走一步，我不想看到你双手沾染更多鲜血，我不想你的灵魂被扯坠的更深，我不想……哦，天！”Sirius瘫坐在床沿，双手抱住头，痛苦地摇晃着，“我不知道该怎么说，Severus，我不知道！我自己也不明白……”他呜咽。

Slytherin沉默地看着失控的Gryffindor，轻声道：“这是我自己选择的路。”

“……  
Nobody knows me I’m cold,walk down this road all alone  
（没人理解我，我如此冷漠，无人知晓我的寒冷，孑然走过漫漫长路）  
It’s no one’s fault but my own,it’s the path I’ve chosen to go  
（不是除我以外任何人的过失，这是我自己选择要走的路）  
Frozen to snow,I show no emotion what’s soever so？  
（冷凝成雪，冷酷似冰，我不显露任何情感，那有有何不可？）  
……  
What the fuck is up with this？  
（是什么他妈的搞砸了这一切？）  
……”

“再试一次好吗？Severus.”Sirius抬头，泪痕遍迹但依旧真诚坚定的灰蓝色双眸直视Slytherin的眼睛，“再试一次，拜托了，Severus.”

Slytherin沉默，久久地凝视Gryffindor.

“……  
It’s like an explosion everytime I hold you,wasn’t joking when I told you,you take me breath away  
（每当抱紧你爱便会爆发，我没有开玩笑，你带走了我全部的呼吸）  
……  
I pour my heart out to you  
（我把整颗心毫无保留倾诉给你）  
Let down my guard-swear to god  
（卸下防御，放下警惕-向神起誓）  
……”

Sirius睁大了眼，鼻中满是专属于Slytherin难以抹去的草药清香，Severus俯身，缓缓贴上Gryffindor的唇瓣。  
感触着唇上冰凉软湿的质感，Sirius逐渐反应过来，利用体力优势反身将Severus 拽倒在床压在身下，加深这个吻。

“……  
And I will do anything for you  
（我会为你做任何事）  
To show how much I adored you  
（让你明白我有多爱你）  
……”

Sirius的手不自觉慢慢抚上Severus的前胸，立即像触电般要移开，却被另一只修长略带茧的手紧紧锢住，他望进同大海般深沉闪耀的墨色双眸，其主人暂离他舌头的纠缠，微喘息一口：“Do it（做吧）.”

得到明确允许后Sirius毫不犹豫再度吻上Severus的唇，缓慢但有序地解开后者黑绸质地的睡衣衣扣，下身已苏醒的坚挺不断上拱摩擦其的下半身。身下身体发出愈加沉重的喘息和细碎的呻吟。化兽师温暖的手掌贴上Severus光滑凉腻的后背，紧接着向下，揉按起对方紧翘且弹性十足的臀部。  
“唔---”Severus短促低鸣，双手笨拙地解着Sirius的衣物，楼下的Muggle音乐仍不绝于耳……

“……  
Just promise me you’ll think of me everytime you look up in the sky and see a star  
（只需答应我当你仰望夜空时能看到一颗星）  
…….”

“天狼星，”Sirius轻柔地撕咬Severus耳垂，“夜幕中最亮的星。记得吗？Severus.当你在夜色中迷失，我会为你照亮路的方向。”

化兽师召唤来一小瓶润滑剂，伸入一只手指缓慢且温柔地扩张身下这具紧致的身体，一只手轻轻但有技巧地捋弄Slytherin半硬的欲望。前面的酸麻感及身后饱和的充实感让Severus理智几近崩溃，不住呻吟。

然后是第二根手指与更多的粘滑肠液……第二根手指和咬得更紧蠕动得更厉害的媚肉……

“啊---”两人同时叫出声来，Severus感觉被火烫硬挺的勃起彻底贯穿，Sirius为对方肉洞的柔软炙热紧紧包裹自己全部的长度满足地叹了口气，缓缓抽插起来。  
“用、用力……该死的……”在逐渐适应后，身上最敏感的某点在不断被摩擦着，湿濡的穴口紧紧圈住Sirius硕大的欲望，自己的勃起早已肿胀得似欲爆裂，Severus感觉自己快要疯了。  
听了这话，Sirius便不再顾忌地大力冲撞起来，每一次都要比上一次更深，更用力，“啊、唔……”Severus扭动着、翻滚着、肆意嘶吼呻吟。

Muggle音乐他已听不见，准确地说他几乎听不到任何声音，直至压着他的人湿热的气息刷过他的脸侧，吹进耳内，伴随有磁性且温柔的声音：

“……  
Cause I’m a space bound rocket ship and your heart’s the moon  
（只因我是受束苍穹的火箭，你心则是我围绕盘旋的月亮）  
And I’m aiming right at you  
（而我的目标正是飞向你）  
Right at you  
（飞向你）  
250000 miles on a clear night in June  
（在静澈的六月夜晚，横越25万米的距离和你在一起）  
And I’m so lost without you  
（没有你我会迷失方向）  
Without you  
（失去你）  
……  
Right at you  
（飞向你）  
……”

（所有歌词均来自Eminem‘Space Bound’，歌词翻的有出入无视）

化兽师歌声轻柔挚诚，Severus感觉自己的全部世界只剩下Sirius的声音在回绕震响，他意识迷蒙地轻启唇瓣：“……right at you（飞向你）……”

两人共同在眼前的白光照耀下颤抖尖叫。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius Malfoy孤身来到冈特家墓地，正值清晨，周围一切均笼于湿润迷蒙的雾杳。他不知已多久没这么精心打理修饰自己了，做工精良纹理细腻的银黑色长袍，施过美容咒重新变得光滑的肌肤---只是仍苍白憔悴，用过美容发剂再度飘扬的铂金---不，已是银色秀发，似乎仅缺那根从前向来不离身的镂花蛇杖---作为仁慈的惩罚之一。但如此闪亮华丽的外表，都掩饰不住冰灰色双眸中的沧桑空洞，经历了太多的沧桑，失去灵魂的空洞。

Lucius前所未有地感到宁静平和，鼻腔中是冰凉腐烂的泥土气息，眼中是荒芜阴森的破败墓群，耳边是寒鸦嘲讽又悲悯的呱叫，银发被露水打湿，可是他不介意。

Draco是个很优秀的Malfoy继承人，把在法国等地的家业打理得井井有条，Lucius有些遗憾，他从没告诉儿子自己是多么为他骄傲。

Nacissa，最了解他的是the Dark Lord，最理解他的是Severus，但最体谅宽容他的，却永远是那个金发少女---不，已是妇人了。Lucius有点抱歉，自己亏欠妻子的的确很多，不过Draco是个孝子，普罗旺斯那座庄园周围海浪般的紫蓝色薰衣草应可带来些许安慰，让她安度余生。

Severus，Lucius忍不住笑了，浅色嘴角上扬，还有Sirius Black，那两个小傻瓜，一个没经验一个冒失。昨晚竟然忘记施静音咒，声音大得足以让整座房摇晃。不过也好，他们都太老了，再放手，太累了。

Lucius从口袋里掏出一个黑色丝质小袋，松开袋口，一些银灰色的粉末便自动从袋里飘散出来，越过白皙修长、线条优美但瘦干的手指，慢慢聚集在前方土地的上空，不断盘旋翻转，发出时隐时现的黑灰色魔法光芒。

Malfoy私藏中的一件，黑魔法物品，Lucius想尽办法偷偷藏匿起的。走进去，魄散形消，灰飞烟灭，不留一丝痕迹。

“等我很久了吧。”Lucius望着形成小漩涡的银灰色粉末，双眸静如秋水，嘴角上扬勾出一丝微笑。

他念动一个小咒语，Muggle音乐缓缓从漩涡中倾泻出来，声音虚无缥缈。

“……  
Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can’t renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful  
……  
Liptoe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
And you never knew  
……”

Lucius微笑得更加明显舒畅，冰灰色眸子染上暖意，交织解脱与安慰，“怎么办，我还是选择去找你。”他轻笑道，语调温柔。

这大概是他今生第一次真正对那个人伸出手。在某条路上真正踏出一步。

也是最后一次。

“如果前方是地狱，就让我们一同被灼烧燃尽吧。”他第一次感到安宁。

“……  
Sing for abosolutiong  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace  
……  
There’s no where left to hide  
In no one to confide  
The truth burns deep inside  
And will never die  
……”

Lucius Malfoy迈动双腿，走进漩涡，脸上始终挂着平和的微笑。

飞尘四落。

像是什么也没有发生过。  
“……  
Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace  
……  
Our wrongs  
Remain unrectified  
And our souls  
Won’t be exhumed.”

（所有歌词均选自Muse的‘Sing for Absolution’，这首就不翻了，只可意会不可言传。）  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius静静注视面无表情，沉默许久的黑眸恋人。

墓地很冷，冷得肃杀萧索。

四周一片寂然，连乌鸦叫声都几不可闻。

枯黄的野草隐隐绰绰。

“Lucius是我这辈子唯一一个可称得上朋友的人。“一贯低沉平滑的声线在微微颤抖。

“你对他也一样。Severus.”

黑衣男人沉默。

“Malfoy肯定不愿见你深坠伤痛。而且，”化兽师走上去，从背后环绕Slytherin温暖的手掌轻轻覆上对方冰冷的手背，闪烁灰蓝光芒的大海里蕴着坚定与释然，“我还在。永远在。”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
这座小岛显然不是个好的居住地。

被海浪终日拍击，荒芜野寂，沙粒满地。两人费尽心力折腾出来的一小片菜园茕茕孑立。

茅屋简陋，但因为主人，弥漫温暖的气息。

Sirius喝了一小口红茶，眼含笑意地凝视正戳着土豆的爱人：“我们都太老了。”他充满爱意地看着对方头上的白丝。

Severus抬起头，低笑：“显而易见。”

“你知道么，Severus.”Sirius直视墨色双眸，真诚而专注。

“I’d choose you everytime.（选自‘Date Night’结尾Steve Carell对Tina Fey说的台词）

每一次，我都会选择你。

And it’s enough.

然而这就够了

\---The End---


End file.
